1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an aluminum alloy for use in castings.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, aluminum forgings have been in widespread use in aircraft materials and industrial rotors. However, these forgings have problems such as difficulties in forging as well as high costs when complicatedly configured articles or large-sized components are required for formation.
As a way of overcoming such problems, castings using an Al--Cu--Mg--Ag series aluminum alloy have come into service.
Although exhibiting higher strength, the aforesaid aluminum alloy castings have a drawback of lower toughness (elongation) when compared with the forgings. As matters stand, such castings are restricted for use in members that require reliability.